ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
2012
2012 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles Universe *The NCIS team investigate the death of a Navy Commander and are reunited with EJ Barrett who has been on the run for the past year. They are also in capturing Jonathan Cole although Cole kills Sean Latham. and attempts to kill both Tony and EJ, only to fail as SECNAV Clayton Jarvis gave Latham false information. *Ray proposes to Ziva, asking her to marry him but she later breaks up with him for good after he is revealed to have murdered a Navy Lieutenant Commander. *While engaging in a stand-off against someone at his local diner, Gibbs finds himself reliving the various decisions he made throughout his life and during his respective as a Gunnery Sergeant/Marine and also as an NIS/NCIS Special Agent. He later chooses to return to the real world. *The NCIS team meet Wendy Miller, DiNozzo's ex-fiancee. *The NCIS team also meet Dr. Samantha Ryan. *Ned Dorneget returns and during a case, gets permission to go into the field for the first time although he screws up on his assignment while also revealing to McGee that he's gay. *The NCIS team along with Dr. Ryan's protege, Tyler Elliot help fake an assassination attempt against SECNAV Jarvis. A while later, they meet Michael Thomas, Vance's brother-in-law although Vance later disowns Michael after Michael is revealed to be responsible for murdering a Navy sailor. *The NCIS team also meet Monique Lisson, Ziva's mentor. *A fire at a warehouse alerts the NCIS team to a potential security risk while Tony meets the man he saved as a child while in Baltimore and following the revelation that Navy ships are on a list concerning faulty wiring on them, a conference is called as NCIS steps up its means of locating the true mastermind. The USS Brewer is later attacked, killing the arsonist and a United States Marine. *Following the attack on the USS Brewer, Admiral Theodore Tully in a conference call states that the combined forces of NCIS, the United States Marine Corps as well as the Navy will stop the mastermind behind the attacks. *With a potential security threat on the USS Benjamin Franklin, Tony and Ziva along with Stan Burley travel to Italy and although Burley is left injured, Tony and Ziva are successful in capturing one of the arsonists who reveals that the mastermind behind the terrorist attacks is a businessman named Harper Dearing. *Tony, Ziva and Burley all return to NCIS Headquarters where they along with McGee, Abby, Ducky and numerous NCIS employees witness Gibbs applying a photograph of Dearing to the NCIS Most Wanted Wall, signifying that Dearing has become the number one threat to NCIS. *NCIS later discover that Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget has had a bug implanted in his tooth. They also get a surprise conference call from Dearing. *Footage of Dearing in the Navy Yard is later discovered, prompting the Yard to be locked as various heavily-armed teams search for Dearing with no success. *Tony and Ziva later contact Gibbs, informing him that Director Leon Vance has gone missing. *In an attempt to capture Dearing, NCIS attempt to use Jonathan Cole but ultimately fail while Dr. Samantha Ryan is forced to go on the run with her teenage son, Parker after her ex-husband is released on a bogus technicality, prompting her to end her relationship with Gibbs for good. *NCIS is later evacuated after members of the main NCIS Case Response Team realize Dearing is planning an attack against them. Cole attempts to stop the bomb but is too late as the bomb goes off seconds after Dearing contacts it via a cell phone which comes through a phone call with the words "For Evan". The resulting attack leaves Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva all trapped in various parts of the building while Ducky suffers a heart attack and collapses on a beach in Florida, Miami after learning of the attack. *The members of the NCIS team are all eventually rescued and begin launching a wide manhunt to capture Dearing with the FBI assisting them. Despite their best efforts, Dearing continues to evade them although a few months later, Gibbs successfully finds Dearing and kills him, ending the threat once and for all. *Due to his heart attack, Ducky is placed on semi-medical leave, resulting in his assistant, James Palmer becoming Acting Medical Examiner. *The NCIS team and Vance are all given psychological evaluations and are all deemed fit for duty although Vance displays survivor's guilt over the bombing. The team also solve the killing of Midge Watkins, NCIS's former facilities manager while Ducky returns to duty full-time and becomes Medical Examiner once again. *CGIS agent Abigail Born returns to help the NCIS team with a case concerning a helicopter crew who disappeared during a training exercise. *The NCIS team meet Leroy Jethro Moore, a former Marine and a friend of Jackson Gibbs as well as the man who Gibbs was named after. *The NCIS team stop an attempted bombing that if successful have killed various members of Congress and their families. They also celebrate Thanksgiving while Ziva honors her dead sister, Talia on Talia's birthday and Gibbs helps a Marine Captain suffering from PTSD. *The NCIS team tackle a case concerning the murder of a Navy Captain and the kidnapping of a sixteen year old teenage girl. In the process, it's also revealed that other agents in the main NCIS office are required to stop working and assist the main NCIS team. The NCIS team are ultimately successful in saving the kidnapped teenager while Tony meets Ziva's old friend, Shmeil Pinkhas with Tony, Ziva and Shmeil going out for dinner later that night. *The NCIS team also work on a case with Gibbs and Tobias Fornell's ex-wife, Diane Sterling who is revealed to have become an agent for the IRS. *The NCIS team investigate the death of a Navy Lieutenant's husband while it's revealed that Tony owns a goldfish named "Kate". The team later celebrate Christmas. Broadcast Media Television *January 3, 2012- Housekeeping (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *January 3, 2012- The Watchers (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *January 10, 2012- A Desperate Man (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *January 10, 2012- Exit Strategy (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *February 7, 2012- Life Before His Eyes (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 7, 2012- Partners (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *February 14, 2012- Secrets (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 14, 2012- Crimeleon (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *February 21, 2012- Psych Out (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 21, 2012- Blye, K. (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *February 28, 2012- Need to Know (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *February 28, 2012- Blye, K., Part 2 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *March 20, 2012- The Tell (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *March 20, 2012- The Dragon and the Fairy (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *March 27, 2012- The Good Son (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *March 27, 2012- Vengeance (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *April 10, 2012- The Missionary Position (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *April 10, 2012- Patriot Acts (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *April 17, 2012- Rekindled (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 1, 2012- Playing with Fire (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 1, 2012- Touch of Death (episode), the Hawaii Five-0 Season 2/NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 crossover episode airs for the first time. *May 8, 2012- Up in Smoke (episode), the NCIS Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *May 8, 2012- Neighborhood Watch (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *May 15, 2012- Till Death Do Us Part (episode), the NCIS Season 9 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 15, 2012- San Voirs Part 1 (episode) and San Voirs Part 2 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 finale episodes both air for the first time. *September 25, 2012- Extreme Prejudice (episode), the NCIS Season 10 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 25, 2012- Endgame (NCIS: Los Angeles episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 premiere episode airs for the first time. *October 2, 2012- Recovery (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 2, 2012- Recruit (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *October 9, 2012- Phoenix (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 9, 2012- The Fifth Man (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *October 23, 2012- Lost at Sea (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 30, 2012- The Namesake (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *October 30, 2012- Out of the Past (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *November 13, 2012- Shell Shock Part 1 (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 13, 2012- Rude Awakenings (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *November 20, 2012- Shell Shock Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 20, 2012- Skin Deep (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *November 27, 2012- Gone (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *November 27, 2012- Collateral (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *December 11, 2012- Devil's Trifecta (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *December 11, 2012- The Gold Standard (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *December 18, 2012- You Better Watch Out (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode and Christmas episode airs for the first time. *December 18, 2012- Free Ride (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline